star_wars_rpg_by_chris_correllfandomcom-20200214-history
Wealth and Bulk
Wealth and Money Each character begins with a certain number of credits at 1st level, determined by their class. They use these credits to purchase weapons, armor, and other gear they need for their adventures. As a character adventures, they accumulate more wealth that can be spent on better gear and mastercraft items. In addition to their starting credits, a character begins play with a set of clothing suitable for their class. Below is a table that describes the starting credits for various kinds of characters at various levels. The section on player wealth is also a good indicator of where characters should be for their level in terms of overall wealth. Credits The most common currency of the Star Wars Galaxy is the Standard Credit. This unit of currency is agreed upon by almost every major government of the Galaxy, with a set rate of value. Most credit transactions are done using a Credit Stick, which is an electronic card that allows for the transfer of electronic funds from banking institutions. Some governments do mint coins that represent credits, however. Other Wealth Merchants commonly exchange trade goods without using currency. As a means of comparison, some trade goods are detailed below. Cost (Credits) Trade Good 10 Animal, Common (Wolf) 2000 Animal, Exotic (Nexu) 500 Animal, Livestock (Nerf) 1000 Art 10,000 Bacta, 100 liters 10 Food, Common 20 Food, Quality 50 Food, Exotic 50 Fuel, 1 kg 100 Gems, Semiprecious 1kg 1000 Gems, Precious 1kg 20 Holovid 200 Ore, Common 1kg 2000 Ore, Rare 1kg 1000 Spice, 1kg 10 Textiles, 1 meter 10 Water, 1kg Selling Items In general, a character can sell something for half its listed price, including weapons, armor, gear, and mastercraft items. This also includes character-created items. Trade goods are the exception to the half-price rule. A trade good, in this sense, is a valuable good that can be easily exchanged almost as if it were cash itself. Bulk Especially Heavy or unwieldy items can make it more difficult for you to move swiftly, as can overloading yourself with too much gear. The Bulk value of an item reflects how difficult an item is to handle, representing both weight and the size of the item. In most cases, you don’t need to worry about Bulk unless you’re carrying numerous substantial items or you have a low strength score. Bulk Limit You can carry an amount of Bulk equal to 5 plus your Strength Modifier without penalty; if you carry more, you gain the encumbered condition. You can’t hold or carry more Bulk than 10 plus your strength modifier. Encumbered If you’re encumbered, decrease your speed by 10 feet, to a minimum of 5 feet. This applies to every movement type you have. You also increase your armor’s check penalty by 2, or take a -2 check penalty if you’re unarmored. Bulk Values Items may have a number to indicate their Bulk value, or may be light (indicated by an L) or negligible for the purpose of determining Bulk (indicated by a –). Ten light items count as 1 bulk, and you don’t count fractions (so 9 light items count as 0 Bulk, and 11 items count as 1). Items of negligible Bulk don’t count toward Bulk unless you try to carry vast numbers of them, as determined by the GM. Estimating an Item’s Bulk As a general rule, an item that weights 5 to 10 pounds is 1 Bulk, an item weighing less than a few ounces is negligible, and anything in between is light. Particularly awkward or unwieldy items might have different Bulk values. A 10-foot pole isn’t heavy, but it’s length makes it difficult for you to move while you have one on your person.